


Walk the Dog

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [26]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, Slice of Life, helpful hyung, somebody walk Mochii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Junhong needs somebody to walk Mochii for him today.





	Walk the Dog

“Can you walk Mochii for me?” Junhong asked.

“Sorry, busy.” Youngjae absently replied, too focused on his tablet.

He walked over to Daehyun. “Hyung, can you walk him?”

“I already have Kanji to worry about,” Daehyun replied.

He approached Himchan. “Can you--”

“Not right now.”

Groaning, Jongup was his only hope. “Jongup-hyung, could--”

He shook his head. “No.”

An hour later, a knock sounded—it was Junseo. “Thank you, hyung!” Junhong handed him the leash.

“Anytime.”

Himchan was confused. “Why'd Junseo come all the way over here to walk Mochii?”

Junhong slightly pouted. “Because without Yongguk-hyung, nobody helps me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted one featuring Junhong's older brother, and this happened xD


End file.
